The Novel and the Kiss
by doughgirl22
Summary: Hinata's nightmare terrifies her, leaving Neji to comfort her. NejiHina story. reviews plz!
1. The Nightmare

Chapter 1.

Hinata lays in her bed, tossing and turning every so-and-so minutes. Drops of sweat gliding down her face as she relives on of the most terrifying event she has witnessed in her experience as a genin. No more than an illusion, but still owning the magnitude to give her crushing spirit in her mind. The preliminary matches for the chuunin exams.

Neji is fighting harshly, flawlessly, she can't land a blow. He has the advantage and knocks her down. The only words he is able to communicate to her is "….carrying the burden of the main branch family." The fate that she was doomed to the moment she was born. She attempts to get up from the floor only to find her body is paralyzed with fear. She is finally able to focus enough to get up. She directs her attention to her opponent, he is rushing at her at an incredible speed. She can't move anymore. Just as he reaches out towards her heart in a fatal stance, a flash of light shines through her glimpse of the dream as she hears a scream that makes you twitch as though your body has just dropped ten degrees.

Hinata awakens to find it is a fresh morning. She leaves her bed and heads towards the kitchen to get breakfast. Realizing that she has lost her appetite, she just poured herself some green tea and runs through today's agenda. She has no training with team 8, no chores yet assigned. Satisfied with the chance to relax, she decides she will take a short walk.

Circling around the training ground in the Hyuuga Compound, she spots the tree sitting north of the center. She stared at it, something about it just takes her into a strange state. Like they way you feel when you're daydreaming, except she didn't dream. Memories of her precious comrades come to her mind. She gives a slight smile without noticing. As she approaches the memory of Neji, a cold shiver goes down her spine.

"What are you looking at Hinata-sama?" asked a voice coming from Hinata's right side.

Hinata gasps as she turns her head in surprise, there standing about 5 ft. away from her was Hyuuga Neji.

"I-I-I was ju-" she wasn't ready to talk to him after the experience of her dream. She ran away, hands in front of her body, gripping her shoulders.


	2. Hokage Mountain

Chapter 2.

Hinata sits on her bed, on the verge of crying as she is completely confused about her current condition. So many questions in her mind, made her even more depressed because she was the only one who could answer them.

She chose to take a walk through the main stream of Konoha. After walking for about ten minutes or so, she passes the Ramen Bar, but a familiar figure is walking the opposite way. He seems to be familiar but her mind just can't provide the name. She decides just to walk casually past him without a word, not thinking much of it on the inside or out.

"Hinata!" shouts the figure, "Hinata! Hey Hinata! It's Naruto! Want to get some ramen?"

Hinata just walks briskly past him, even if she does know his name now, she doesn't want to talk to anyone. (No offense to Naru-Hina fans. I'm one too)

She spots the Hokage Mountain and makes her way to the top. Gently sitting down on the Third's head, she sticks her head between her legs looking down at the ground and whispers to herself, "Please, what do I do next Third? What can I do?" No response comes. Hinata crys as she can no longer hold in the terror inside her own mind. That one dream, it changed her. It now seems like the true Hinata personality inside her, isn't strong enough for her terror and fears.

Suddenly, she hears foot steps in the distance. Someone else is coming. She doesn't feel like moving for some reason. She just stops her tears and relaxes.

"Is something wrong, Hinata-sama?" says a voice coming from behind her. It sounds like Neji-san.

Hinata decides that talking to Neji might help her get over her dreams.

"I'm fine Neji-san." Hinata says with a serious voice. Deeper than her normal one.

"How did you find me?" Hinata asks, trying to make a casual conversation as she removes her head from her legs and stares at Neji.

"I could see you from the forest. I decided to come up here and ask why you are here. Why are you by the way?" Neji asked as he walked slowly towards the edge where Hinata was sitting. Using his arms to balance he sits down next to Hinata looking off into the scenery of Konoha.

Hinata blushes as she hesitates to come up with an answer and say it aloud. Finally she responds: "I'm thinking." With her normal voice and expression.


	3. The Novel

Chapter 3.

"Team Gai is currently on a mission that I was excluded from. I have no one to train with. Would you like to Hinata-sama?" asked Neji, get the point-across immediately as usual.

"Okay." Said Hinata. She didn't know if it would help, but at least it could possibly help her fears if she trained with Neji.

They practiced their own techniques until they almost ran-out of chakra. Hinata had come to think better of Neji after seeing the advancements of his techniques and even more admire him when she realized Neji isn't using them for hurting his comrades anymore.

"That should be good for the day." Neji said.

"Okay, Neji-san. Bye." Hinata said getting up and running away, waving her arms slowly as she did with her back turn against him.

It was sun-set by now. Hinata received her chores, ate dinner, then went to bed.

The next morning was bright and sunny like the last. Hinata had even less to do today, seeing that it was Hanabi's turn to do the chores. She decided to right a short essay-like novel. After righting about 3 chapters, Hinata had to get breakfast. After finishing eating she decided to go out into the forest for inspiration.

She sat down on the grass, finishing the romantic part of the story, when she heard rustling bushes. Neji appeared once more.

"Oh, Hinata-sama. You're here, I'll just return to the dojo for practice." Said Neji, refusing to make eye contact and frowning.

"Wait Neji-san! You can stay and practice, I'm just writing." Said Hinata. She didn't want to be rude.

"What are you writing about?" Neji asked trying to take a glimpse at her notebook.

Hinata held the notebook tight to her chest and said, "Just a made-up story."

"What is it about?" asked Neji.

"Just a girl and a boy who like each other a lot. Right now I'm righting the romantic part of it. It says: _**He approached the tree to see the her leaning against the trunk, just looking up into the sky. She hasn't noticed him yet. They start a casual conversation and each second he inches closer to her**__..."_ she said. She looked toward Neji only to find that he was now right next to her and getting closer and closer. She soon realized what was happening.


	4. The Kiss

Chapter 4.

'What do I do?' she though. Her commen since told her to stop reading but something inside of her, a part that has never spoken before, was now screaming for her to continue. She decided to listen to that part of her.

"_**When they were close enough that their arms touched, they looked into each other's eyes. Pearls on a beautiful necklace was the only way to describe the eyes of each other. He slowly came closer to her face…" **_she said, but Neji was too close for her to talk normally. Her face turned extremely red as she finished, _**"and he gave her, her first kiss."**_ She finished as she and Neji finally kissed.

The End.


End file.
